ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
StillHereAndHaunting
' ''' ' '''Welcome to my profile, !' ' ' Redoing as the author decides to make is more memeable, and also because her boyfriend broke up with her. Luckily she managed to find the cutie pie Austin. Expect ''b'ad puns. Quit sniffing and READ, or she'll sic her ferocious Pom dog on ya and her Great Dane. The Empress reminds me although she ships Laura Morano and Ross Lynch, she feels she deserves Ross more. Although she'll settle for Joe Sugg. Anyway... Under Very Heavy Construction. Everything but the Moods Section, My Pages and the new Appearance sector will be removed. Expect no content for at least 19 hours. You are however free to read the newly updated infobox. ~ The Secretary of Empress Arielle Nymphandora Sterling Harmony Noelle London Julia Alissia Kylan Ella Galatea Lunaria Hale-List (Her mother's and father's surname respectively, as she found McKenzickanadi was only her aunt's surname, whom Arielle believed her own mother) My Personality (Complete with Emojis) Let's see. I'm... * meaner than a rabid wolverine when crossed ┻━┻︵��ᕙ(��益��ᕙ ) (That happened when Aunt Alexandra confessed to being my aunt instead of her daughter.) *sarcastically sweet ✨(っ◔︣◡◔᷅)っc(◕︣◡◕᷅c)✨ *sarcastic again >>>>>( ≖.≖)>>>>>>> *sweetly sugarly sloppy (❛‿❛✿̶̥̥) =#$%^&*(((_)(*&^+!@#$_- *loving (only to cats and my PRECIOUS stories) (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥ *nice (usually) (>‿◠)✌ *strangley crazy (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)�� *awkward (◑_◑) *one who can't come up with good burns ಥ_ಥ *loud (um, DUH) <(`O´)> *imaginative (◑́_◑᷅ )�� *scary ᕙ( ︡'︡益'︠)ง *silent (-.-) *lazy (��≖‿‿≖)�� ��(≖‿‿≖��) *messy ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`▭´)ﾉ︵﻿ ┻━┻ There's a LOT, but yeah, as I said, I'm lazy. But still, I can't seem to find any more descriptive words. Appearance Many people say my sense of style clashes weirdly well with my features. They also say I am extremely pretty and charming. I guess I am. (My humilty vanished along with Galaxy's) In their description, they say I have glossy and silky blue-black hair with red highlights, perfect cheekbones, and just a little lopsided dimple when I smile. They also say my peach complexion is flawless, except for a tan growing in, and have blush pink cheeks and long eyelashes. My best friend, Vionna, says she would kill for my eyes, which are indigo with flecks of gold. I don't really get why people say I'm pretty. I think all of my friends are pretty inside and out, because they're special that way. Me Wannabe: BUT I'M SPECIALER!!!! Me and friends: Nope, we're equal. Deal with it. My Pages (In Creation Date Order) My OCs *Snowbella Khione Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen and the Ice King, from the story The Snow Queen, ''by Hans Christian Andersen. *Crimson Donovan Hood, son of Little Red Riding Hood and the Badwolf, from the story ''Little Red Riding Hood, ''by the Brothers Grimm. *Farcellia Wind, daughter of the North Wind and Arielle Borealis from the (fanfic) story ''The Four Winds. *Rez Wind, son of the South Wind and Elena Australis, from the (fanfic) story The Four Winds. *Arielle Borealis, daughter of the Aurora Borealis, mother of Farcellia, from the (fanfic) story The Four Winds. *Siobhan Wind, daughter of the East Wind, from the (fanfic) story The Four Winds. *Hestia Wind, daughter of the West Wind, from the (fanfic) story The Four Winds. *Emerald Queen, daughter of the Fairy Queen, from the (fanfic) story The Enchanted Forest. *Elena Australis, daughter of the Aurora Australis, mother of Rez Wind, from the (fanfic) story The Four Winds. *Lydia Ev, daughter of Princess Langwidere of Ev, from the story Ozma of Oz ''by L. Frank Baum. *Lexia Ev, son of Princess Langwidere of Ev, from the story ''Ozma of Oz ''by L. Frank Baum. *Julia Whitewitch, daughter of Jadis, the White Witch, from the story ''The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe ''by C.S. Lewis. *Joanna Jamb, daughter of Jellia Jamb, from the story ''The Marvelous Land of Oz ''by L. Frank Baum. *Alissa Maiden, daughter of the Ice Maiden, from the story ''The Ice Maiden ''by Hans Christian Andersen. *Celestia Beauty, daughter of Princess Aurora, from the story ''Sleeping Beauty ''by the Brothers Grimm. *Asteria Beauty, daughter of Princess Aurora, from the story ''Sleeping Beauty ''by the Brothers Grimm. My Pets/Parents of Pets *Akila --- belongs to Snowbella; an Alaskan Malamute *Scarlet --- belongs to Crimson; a red wolf *Salacia --- belongs to Farcellia; a wind tempest *Intensya --- mother of Akila; an Alaskan Malamute *Carmine --- father of Scarlet; a red wolf *Vermillion --- mother of Scarlet; a red wolf *Raindrop --- belongs to Siobhan; a rain phoenix *Stella --- belongs to Hestia; a flame phoenix *Burgundy --- belongs to Rez; a red wolf *Swivel --- belongs to Lydia; a tawny owl *Chiffon --- belongs to Lexia; a bronze-furred fox *Midnight --- belongs to Joanna; a indigo kitten *Krystal --- belongs to Julia; a white polar bear cub Pages Yet To Be Created *Nova --- pet of Celestia; a amber squirrel *Admirer --- pet of Asteria, a golden hawk *Isabelle White --- daughter of Snow White, younger sister of Apple White OC Diary/Mirror Blog Announcement I will only be creating OCs, and since I am busier than usual, I cannot create any OC Diary or Mirror Blog. Schools Arctic Island High Fanfictions I have a (unstarted)fanfic named ''The Four Winds, starring Farcellia Wind, Rez Wind, Hestia Wind, and Siobhan Wind, cousins of each other and children of the Four Winds, and guest starring Snowbella Queen, Crimson Hood, Arielle Borealis, Emerald Queen, Elena Australis, Lydia Ev, Lexia Ev, Julia Whitewitch, Joanna Jamb, Alissa Maiden, Celestia Beauty and the many Ever After High students. My other fanfic, The Enchanted Forest, starring Emerald Queen, daughter of the Fairy Queen. It's already been started: Link => �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ��=NATURE Incomplete Pages Rez Wind Arielle Borealis Siobhan Wind Hestia Wind Intensya Carmine Vermillion Burgundy Emerald Queen Elena Australis Lydia Ev Lexia Ev Julia Whitewitch Raindrop Stella Swivel Chiffon Midnight Krystal Alissa Maiden Asteria Beauty Back to my user page/the main page A TEARFUL GOODBYE *SNIFF* To my User Page > ��IActuallyDon'tReallyCareThatMuchButOkayHappyNow? To the main page > ��DangButYouKnowLifeIsn'tAlwaysFairYouKnowForMeOrForYou Category:Driver Pages Category:StillHereAndHaunting Category:Pages Under Construction